This core facility provides the essential interface with the patients and family members who are critical to the success of each of the research projects. It is the responsibility of this core to provide all the relevant clinical data, biologic specimens, and systematic pathology review to the individual research projects and to provide the essential follow-up with patients and their clinicians regarding the results of the study.